


体育老师

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 路人mob吴老师。轮奸。跳马道具后入提及。放置play提及
Kudos: 66





	体育老师

“吴老师？我们想拿个球拍。”

“哦哦，等一下，就来了。”

体育老师收好他手上花名册，往器材管理室走去，丝毫没注意到几个男生从他身后来，他抱着花名册乐呵的咬着颗糖，随后又突然的被人绑住了眼睛，体育老师被绑了个措手不及想要挣扎又被人及时的绑住了手，现在这时候大家都在上课，没谁能看见通往器材管理室的这条路上突然发生的事情，他想要出声恐吓，又被人用布条堵住了嘴，吴老师的眼睛被蒙着什么都看不见，又被丢到器材管理室的软垫上，几个少年的声音他有些耳熟又辨别不出谁是谁，其中一个少年要扯下吴老师的裤子却收获体育老师欲盖弥彰的剧烈反抗，少年拽住了一边裤脚又按住吴老师的腿，并没毁掉那裤子，而是完好的扒下了那条裤子，吴老师躺在软垫上双腿被分开大张着，那里头的内裤也被人扒了下来，吴老师似乎是没了反抗能力被摁着脱下了下身的衣裳露出腿间那处怪异。

“吴老师，这是什么？”

处于变声期的沙哑少年音如此询问着，他又用手指去戳弄青年腿间肉穴，那处不当是出现在男人身上的器官，却偏生在体育老师的身上出现，少年将手指戳入内里，触到层薄膜又笑着抽出了手指。

“把老师放到跳马的台子上吧，不然老师一直这么躺着，也不舒服啊。”

少年抚摸着男人的后腰，那儿有两个明显的腰窝，他戳了下那地方，收获体育老师的反抗，但他此时已经没什么能反抗的能力了，器材管理室的门被从里反锁上了，那变声期中的少年正用手指拓开了男人雌穴穴口，扶着性器往里头捅，吴老师是在挣扎的，但是双眼被蒙双手被捆缚，腿软的没力气又被压制着动弹不得，少年性器插入男人体内深处开始抽动，臀瓣被学生抽打几下只抽出红痕，少年的手掐揉着男人腰身声音哑的厉害。

“老师里面真紧，好舒服。”

少年伏着身子贴着男人手还揉捏着男人胸口乳尖，他炽热呼吸洒在男人耳畔听得人有些腿软，几个学生也去挑逗被压制着的男人的敏感，少年又握住男人性器撸动，手指蹭弄着他性器顶端逗弄似的，男人被操的内里发疼，穴口还往外滴着血，又被抵着穴心狠狠捣干几下软着身子发抖，突然的，少年听见声响亮的哭声，伸手一模才发觉蒙着男人眼睛的布被打湿湿透，少年笑着卡住男人脸颊在男人身上留下许多牙印才慢吞吞的掐着人结实的腰射了人一肚子。

“吴老师忍一忍，后面还有好几个同学呢，我们没法上体育课，就来上体育老师啦。”

少年嬉笑着摸着男人腰窝，又一个同学走过来将性器插入了男人体内，前头有个人正站那，用自己肉棒结结实实的堵着了那张正发出些哭声的嘴，那男孩胁迫似的掐着男人脸颊迫使他张开嘴没法闭合，又几个人堵着男人在他身上蹭弄，男人恍惚间还听见有人抱怨他这姿势不好操，而那变声期的少年只是笑。

“还埋怨老师这样不好操？万一被他挣扎开把咱们揍一顿你就知道好歹了。”

“吴老师？舒服吗？”

男人软着身子没法动作，雌穴内里被人操了几回穴口正往外溢着那些学生射进去的精，他眼眶通红着趴着软在跳马道具上，嘴角还挂着些白浊，他眼前的布早被扯开露出了那双被水浸的湿透但没什么神采了的眼睛，他似乎是被玩的失神了似的，连少年的嘲讽似的询问都没法回应，也只是趴着不动弹，男孩拿出根假阳具塞进男人体内堵住那些精，又用手帕擦掉男人身上过分显眼的白浊和些许印记，他们替体育老师穿上了他那件万年不变的中国体育服，又给男人套上内裤和那条长裤，变声期的少年站在男人眼前笑的温和却说着胁迫的话。

“老师，你知道吧，如果他们发现你被我们这么做了，被说闲话的只是你，他们只会辞退你然后说你勾引学生……所以这事儿，你最好别往外讲，也别对我们下手，否则，我们就也说出去了。”

坐在器材管理室唯一椅子上的体育老师麻木的点了点头，少年才满意的拍了拍老师的肩膀，出门去了，而那体育老师呆坐许久，才撑着起身去找到他的自行车回了家。

过了几日又是体育老师的课，他腋下夹着花名册，胸口挂着口哨，但学生们看着走路姿势却觉得不对，这时候有个变声期的声音传来。

“吴老师，我们想拿个球拍。”

体育老师愣了下，叫那些学生们原地自由活动去了，他往着器材管理室那边去，变声期的少年和另外几人都在那儿了，男人的裤子被脱下露出被玩弄的红肿的还夹着假阳具的雌穴，少年满意的笑了起来，器材管理室的门发出声闷响，才带着铁锈摩擦的声音关上，门里传出些什么声音，但那都不重要了。


End file.
